Best Of Peel Vol 19
Show ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 19 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 Comments *Another in a continuing series of early 90s JP compilations, assembled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. The high quality of this series he attributes to having bought chrome tapes specially to record them. *A complete session is contained within this collection. Sessions *Scientist, one and only session. Recorded 1990-12-13. No known commercial release. Taken from first broadcast, 06 January 1991. Tracklisting Part One *''(JP: 'At the start of the programme, I mentioned then an excellent new band from the Detroit area, in fact, I got a letter today from New York from a chap in a deeply hip band based in New York, and he said, "Watch out for Wig". I wanted to phone him up and say, "I already know about Wig! Come on!")'' *Wig: 'Coming Up Slow (LP-Lying Next To You)' (Nocturnal) (This track taken from the show of 05 January 1991) *Joe Cacdillo's Collective: 'Free Will' (Melodiya) (This track taken from the show of 05 January 1991) *''(inserted link done by two children, one of whom is Peel's daughter: 'I'm Alexandra...', '...and I'm Anna.' (together) 'Why don't you play some surf music, fatso?' JP: 'Maybe later, if you're very very good. But first, the controller speaks.')'' *Big Chief: 'Get Down And Double Check (LP-Drive It Off)' (Repulsion) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *KLF: '3 A.M. Clonk Blip Every Trip (Moody Boys Remix)' label unknown (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) 13:01-18:48 track itself *''(Link by Peel's son: 'This is Thomas. What's in tonight's programme, Daddy?')'' *Sacred Miracle Cave: 'Liquid In Me (12 inch)' (Ubik) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Wig: 'John Shaft (LP-Lying Next To You)' (Nocturnal) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Scientist: 'The Bee' (Peel Session) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Jellyfish Kiss: 'Regular Folk (LP-Animal Rites)' (Shimmy Disc) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Captain Beefheart: 'There Ain't No Santa Claus On The Evenin' Stage (Double CD reissue-The Spotlight Kid/Clear Spot)' (Reprise) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Ween: 'Tick (Double LP-God Ween Satan The Oneness)' (Twin Tone) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Venus Beads: 'One Way Mirror (12 inch EP-Transfixed)' (Emergo) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *''(JP (affecting highly nasal BBC announcer tone): 'What a thoroughly rip-snorting programme this is, boys and girls!')'' *Attitude Adjustment: 'My Head's A Mess (Mini LP-No More Mr. Nice Guy)' (In Your Face) (all 29 seconds of this) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) 45:14-46:02 *''(JP: 'Short to the point of abruptness, but that's the way I like it.')'' *Naked City: 'Dead Spot (LP-Torture Garden)' (Earache) (all 31 seconds of that) (This track taken from the show of 27 January 1991) *''(JP: 'Almost to the end of tonight's programme, which musically at least has been a corker. I wish, as I say, I'd got a tape of it: I could listen to it in the car on me way home tomorrow.')'' Part Two *Scientist: 'The Exorcist' (Peel Session) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Whipping Boy: 'I Think I Miss You (12 inch EP)' (Cheree) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) 5:33-9:47 *(long, long details from a letter about releases from Noiseville) *Accidental Tribe: 'Some Mojo Alien (7 inch-Aurum)' (Noiseville) (a wrong speed moment) (This track probably taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *''(JP: 'As I mentioned to you before in these programmes, I do a fortnightly programme, one hour, for a Finnish radio station, as a consequence of which I get sent Finnish records from time to time, and here is one...it's curious stuff.')'' *Keuhkot: 'Enirakkaus (First Love) (7 inch EP-Älä Koskaan Kuuntele Musiikkia)' (Stigma) (This track probably taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Fall: 'God Box (2xLP-458489 B Sides)' (Beggars Banquet) (This track probably taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Scientist: 'The Circle' (Peel Session) (This track taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *KMD: 'Peachfuzz (12 inch)' (Elektra) (This track probably taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Three Men Gone Mad: 'You Try' (Mad Music) (This track probably taken from the show of 06 January 1991) *Rats Of Unusual Size: 'Can't Call You (7 inch EP)' (Vital Music) (This track taken from the show of 12 January 1991) *Ruins: 'Flagment (LP-Stonehenge)' (Shimmy Disc) (This track taken from the show of 13 January 1991) File ;Name *best of peel vol 19 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:17 *00:46:43 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Excellent quality sound at 320 kbps. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape